


Снова вместе

by LRaien



Category: Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Всё время, что они были далеко друг от друга, вдруг перестало иметь значение.
Relationships: John T. "Johnny" Rico & Carl Jenkins
Kudos: 2





	Снова вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Есть чудесный арт от Анянь: https://funkyimg.com/i/2Djid.png  
> 

Увидев Карла в форме мобильной пехоты, Рико на миг потерял дар речи. Потом выпалил какие-то обрывочные слова радости, не отрывая взгляда от лица лучшего друга.  
Всё время, что они были далеко друг от друга, вдруг перестало иметь значение: кажется, они только вчера обнялись на прощание, когда Рико отбывал в тренировочный лагерь, а Карл получил повестку в спецотдел для прохождения тестов на экстрасенсорные способности. И вот — отчаянный триумвират снова вместе: Джонни Рико, Диззи Флорес и Карл Дженкинс, лучшие друзья с детства.  
Даже на задании, расстреливая жуков и уклоняясь от их атак, Рико всё ещё чувствовал лёгкую эйфорию от того, что его лучший друг снова рядом. Диззи, конечно, отличная подруга и боевой товарищ, но Рико не всегда понимал, что её обижает или, наоборот, обижался на неё сам. А потом жаловался Карлу, мол, ох уж эти девчонки. В школе это нытьё превратилось в «странные девушки», а перед выпуском — «непонятные женщины». Карлу можно было часами рассказывать, как прекрасна Кармен, и тот не вздыхал, не дулся и не уходил, как делала Диззи, или не вызывал на спарринг, чтобы сменить тему.  
В момент затишья между сражениями Рико бросил взгляд на Карла — тот опустился на одно колено, проверяя оцарапанное крепление доспеха у щиколотки. Ощущение тепла вновь затопило грудную клетку, пытаясь прорваться словами, и Рико неловко выпалил:  
— Я даже не думал, что мы ещё увидимся.  
Карл поднялся и обернулся к нему.  
— Думать всегда было не по твоей части, — и улыбнулся Диззи, отбив ей «пять».  
Рико обиженно надулся — на пару секунд, потому что долго злиться не умел, да и не видел смысла.

А по возвращении на «Вэлли Фордж» он вдруг вспомнил об этом, и ткнул идущего рядом Карла локтем.  
— Я уже успел забыть про твои шутки. Ранишь в самое сердце, знаешь ли!  
Тот моргнул недоуменно, но тут же с независимым видом пожал плечами.  
— А кто сказал, что я пошутил? Помнишь свои оценки по... Рико, постой!  
Но тот уже ускорил шаг. Карл догнал его уже перед дверью каюты, перешагнул через порог и негромко напомнил:  
— Это и моя каюта тоже.  
— А койка моя, так что иди к своей.  
Рико очень старался изобразить обиду, но в голосе пробивались смешинки. Карл фыркнул и уселся на его место, и Рико едва удержал хмурое выражение на лице.  
Он знал, что дуться он сможет лишь ещё пару минут, не больше. Но эти пару минут Рико собирался быть очень, очень обиженным.

Карл сидел рядом с ним на койке, свесив ноги, и смотрел чуть виновато, но больше с теплотой.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не считаю тебя идиотом.  
— Ага, конечно.  
Карл положил ладонь на плечо Рико, чуть сжав пальцы, и тот против воли улыбнулся: он знал, насколько значим этот жест для телепата, не сильно жалующего физический контакт.  
— Ладно, я не злюсь.  
— Я в курсе.  
— Читаешь мои мысли?  
— Рико, сколько я тебя знаю? У тебя на лице всё написано.  
Тот хмыкнул:  
— Не всё. Хотя, — Рико лениво потянулся и откинулся назад, падая на койку, продолжая болтать ногами над полом, — из нас двоих ты — шкатулка с секретами. Не думал, что ты окажешься среди «Головорезов». Мне всегда казалось, что ты создан для чего-то более... масштабного.  
Карл устроился рядом, перевернувшись на живот: места было слишком мало для двоих, и его ноги тоже оказались в воздухе. Приподнявшись на локтях и подперев лицо ладонью, Карл покосился на Рико.  
— Я рад, что оказался в одном отряде с вами.  
— Ага, — тот повернул голову, — до сих пор не понимаю, как нам так повезло!  
Карл был совсем рядом — как тогда, когда они были мальчишками и всё время болтались вместе, то смотря фильмы, то играя во что-то, то строя планы на будущее. Уже тогда Рико понимал, что его лучший друг вряд ли станет простым пехотинцем. И то, что сейчас Карл валялся рядом на койке и улыбался, казалось едва ли не чудом.  
— Это не везение.  
Рико не сразу очнулся от воспоминаний.  
— А?  
По лицу Карла пробежала тень, а во взгляде мелькнуло беспокойство.  
— Я сам просил, чтобы меня назначили к «Головорезам» Рэйзака. Узнал, что вы здесь, и потребовал перевод.  
Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы Рико осмыслил эту новость.  
— Так это же здорово, что к тебе прислушались! — воскликнул он, дружески пихая Карла локтем в бок. — Ты был там круче всех, да?  
Карл растянул тонкие губы в напряжённой улыбке.  
— Не совсем.  
Рико на миг задумался, стоит ли расспрашивать друга дальше. Тот явно избегал вопросов о том, как именно развивали его телепатические способности, а радость от воссоединения была слишком сильна, чтобы омрачать её тяжёлыми темами.  
— Я тоже безумно рад, что ты здесь, дружище, — рассмеялся Рико, сграбастав Карла в охапку и крепко обняв. — Теперь чёрта с два ты отсюда свалишь!  
— Я и не собирался, — выдавил из себя тот, и вдруг обнял в ответ не менее сильно. — Снова вместе?  
— Снова вместе.


End file.
